


Flirt Like You Mean It

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Harry Wells is bad at feelings, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M, WIP Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “I know my dad and I know what he sounds like when he’s flirting,” Jess said, and Cisco was certain the look she was giving him was full of so much judgement. “He’s definitely flirting with you.”





	Flirt Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!!!! This has been sitting around since February 2016, so I'm really glad the WIP Big Bang Challenge gave me an excuse to finish it :D

Cisco grinned to himself as Harry walked out of the room, feeling like he’d won the argument by virtue of Harry turning tail and running. One point to him. He’d be sure to mark it on the whiteboard later.

Jesse sidled up beside him and he looked up to see her smiling softly at him. That was… a little strange. “It’s adorable how you and my dad flirt,” she said.

“What no,” Cisco replied on instinct, pushing back in his chair so much that he almost fell over. He looked wildly at her, his heart beating overtime as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to respond to _that_. “That’s totally not- Whaaaat are you talking about?”

“I know my dad and I know what he sounds like when he’s flirting,” Jess said, and Cisco was certain the look she was giving him was full of so much judgement. “He’s definitely flirting with you.”

“No, you must be wrong. I mean he wouldn’t…” Cisco felt himself flush all over, thinking about the possibility of fucking _Harry Wells_ being into him. It was impossible of course, he wasn’t an idiot, but it was also a ridiculously appealing idea. He paused. “But if _theoretically_ he was, why hasn’t he, you know, done anything about it?”

Jesse shrugged, a small frown pulling at the corner of her mouth, making her look more like her father than ever. “Because you’re young? Because he’s emotionally terrible?” she mused, making them both laugh. That was true at least. “I don’t know, but I do know he’s not going to make the first move.”

Cisco nodded, wondering what in the world he was supposed to do with that tidbit of information. Jesse left a little while later for a date with Wally. He tried to get back to work, but found himself distracted.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what Jesse had said, about how sure she was that Harry had feelings for him. He’d known Harry for quite awhile now, and while he could admit that their dynamic was very different from the way Harry interacted with others, even the rest of Team Flash, he wasn’t sure that pointed to actual romantic interest. They were friends, right? Surely that was all it was. Friendship.

Right.

***

Over the next few days, Cisco wasn’t given the chance to forget the conversation, or the thoughts that had followed. Every time she passed him, Jesse gave him a look that he could easily interpret as a polite but impatient question about if he’d done anything about her revelation yet. He hadn’t, so he made it a point to avoid her as much as possible.

Which of course meant he ended up holed up in the lab with Harry even more than usual. That was fine, really. Cisco wasn’t awkward about it at all.

“Why are you being weird?” Harry asked from right behind Cisco, making him jump and whip around. Harry raised a judgemental eyebrow, stepping even closer. “More weird, I mean.”

Cisco looked around, wide eyed. This was really not a conversation he wanted to have right now — and especially here to be honest, because the position was kind of doing things for him below the belt — but Harry was hemming him in and there wasn’t really a way for him to escape. _Fuck_.

“I’m just being weird like usual,” he replied with a nervous laugh. “Why don’t we, uh, go find the rest fo the team. I’m sure they’d like to hear about the adjustments I just made to Barry’s suit.”

Harry gave him the stink eye. “That can wait, Ramon. No tell me. Why. You’re. Being. Weird.”

“Fuuuuck, ok,” Cisco said after a moment, sighing. He looked over Harry’s shoulder, not really wanting to risk eye contact. “So Jesse told me something. About, well, us. And I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it even though I’m not really sure it’s true and. Yeah. It’s all Jesse’s fault.”

“Don’t blame my daughter,” Harry replied, but Cisco could see it was just a reflex. Harry frowned. “What did she tell you?”

Cisco took a deep breath, grimacing a little at how ridiculous he felt, and locked eyes with Harry. “She said… She said you were flirting with me.”

Almost immediately, Harry’s face paled and he stumbled back a step. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, apparently unable to come up with words, which was strange for him. He always had a comeback on the tip of his tongue for any and every situation. Cisco began to have a sneaking suspicion that Jesse’s conclusion was more correct than he’d thought.

After an uncomfortably long silence where Cisco thought more than once Harry would just turn and walk out, Cisco took a step forward, drawing Harry’s attention back to him. He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms over his chest, and did his best at looking serious when he was still more than a little freaked out inside.

“So?” he asked. “Were you flirting with me?”

Harry’s adam’s apple bobbed as he audibly swallowed. “Yes. I’m sorry.”

“You’re- you’re sorry? Why are you sorry?” Cisco asked, suddenly taken aback. His heart was beating a little harder as he tried not to think about how Harry had just admitted to flirting with him _which meant Harry liked him_.

“Because I’ve obviously made you uncomfortable with my… feelings?” Harry said, a frown line forming between his brows.

Cisco couldn’t help the impulse to roll his eyes at Harry’s ridiculousness, but inside he was practically dancing with excitement that Harry wasn’t actually sorry for having feelings for him. Harry was just sorry about… having feelings. Because he was terrible at emotions, just like Jesse said.

Cisco really did always go for the emotionally fucked up ones, didn’t he?

“You’re kinda dumb sometimes, aren’t you?” Cisco said fondly. He was sure the smile on his face made him look ridiculous, but he really didn’t care. He was about to get his man, and then he’d finally not have Jesse ragging on him all the time. He wasn’t sure which of those sounded better.

“You’re kind of dumb,” Harry replied grumpily. His usual color had returned, but he still looked uncomfortable and confused.

It was actually pretty amusing, and Cisco had the sudden urge to kiss him. Well, there didn’t seem to be any reason why he shouldn’t except for his own nerves. So he gathered his confidence and stepped forward to pull Harry into a kiss.

Harry made a surprised sound when their lips met, but it only took a second before he took Cisco’s face in both hands and kissed back. They stumbled backward until Cisco’s back was pressed against the lab table. It was even better than Cisco would have imagined if he’d allowed himself to imagine it.

There was suddenly the sound of a throat clearing and they jumped apart, whipping around to see Jesse standing in the doorway of the lab. She had her arms crossed over her chest, an amused and somewhat triumphant look on her face. Cisco felt an overwhelming urge to break into hysterical laughter.

“So I see _somebody_ finally made a move, huh?” she said, and that was definitely some sort of judgemental self-satisfaction in her voice. Why did he have to get himself mixed up with the Wells’ again?

“Yeah, yeah, you were right,” Cisco replied, rolling his eyes. He had a feeling she wasn’t going to let either one of them live this down. Which was just _so_ great. “Happy now?”

“Ecstatic.”

“Great,” Harry said, sounding even grumpier than usual. It just made Jesse’s smile widen. “Can you give us some privacy then?”

“Sure, I was _just_ thinking Wally and I should go find a quiet place and make out for awhile,” Jesse said impishly, turning back toward the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye, Cisco saw Harry’s face pale again. “Thanks for being such a good role model, dad!”

“That- that is not what I meant!” Harry shouted after her, one hand raised like he had any chance of stopping her.

It was so quintessentially them that Cisco just broke down laughing, making Harry turn toward him in concern. Maybe he was happy to get mixed up with the Wells family after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
